


Diminished

by rudbeckia



Series: Random Worlds [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Armitage and Kylo have a quiet moment until Phasma walks in. If only she recognised that Kayfour standing outside was the First Order equivalent of a sock on the doorknob.





	Diminished

There were other lazy moments spent together in a comfortable, post-coital haze in Armitage’s bed and, since the bedroom seemed to be too far away for their passion this evening, now they curled up on the couch with Kayfour dismissed to stand outside and keep anyone from disturbing them. 

_”Oh dear! I really am very sorry, but I’m afraid the general is resting and his instructions were quite explicit. He is not to be disturbed unless the ship is in danger.”_

Kayfour’s precise tones penetrated the durasteel door, muffled only slightly. Armitage wondered if the ‘droid had listened to the sounds that recently came from inside his suite and decided that a memory wipe may be in order.

_”Oh! I really must insist! Please come back at a later time. Oh! Oh… I… Don’t…”_

Armitage sprung up at the clatter from the corridor just outside his suite and grabbed his robe. The door opened and a tall, imposing figure walked in. Armitage adjusted his robe for modesty, sighed and sat down again. Confident with his nudity, Kylo hadn’t moved.

“Captain Phasma.” Hux looked up at his chrome goddess. “What troubles you?”  
“Three of the latest batch of stormtrooper cadets have shown extreme resistance to conditioning. I require your permission to intensify their training according to the plan I outlined.”  
Hux frowned at these words. “I trust your judgment on all matters pertaining to the stormtrooper programme, Phasma. I thought that was already clear. Now, if you see Kayfour standing guard again you can be sure that I seek privacy.”  
“For sex?” Phasma sounded more amused than offended. “Why?”  
Kylo Ren had sat up by now and laid his warm hand casually on Armitage’s back. Armitage scowled.  
“Look, I don’t care about the social habits of your primitive brethren on Parnassos, or if the stormtroopers fuck in their barracks with their bunkmates watching, but I prefer to be left alone to enjoy the company of my lovers.”  
Phasma nodded and left. Kayfour remained silent.

Kylo stroked his hair and tried to pull him back into his arms, but the moment was spoiled. Armitage perched forward on the sofa and sighed, wondering if his standing in Kylo's eyes might be diminished by his admission that he thought of them as lovers.


End file.
